


The Paradox of it All

by DrOmega101



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Ultimis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Primis, brief and vague description of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: The Primis crew get tired of doing the same cycle over and over, and devise a plan to trick Monty into letting them stay at the cabin. Fluff, angst, and lots of smut follows.





	The Paradox of it All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries......very bad at summaries....If you're reading this, thank you for giving the story a shot. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters, ect belong to their owners, who is NOT me.

“So plan. What are we going to do? Cause I sure as hell don’t want to do this cycle another fucking time,” the others nod in agreement. 

They’re set around a fire, the warm flames protecting them from the harsh winter chill. The air around them is somber, snow gently falling around them. Edward tends to their various injuries with his bare minimum supplies he was able to grab before they escaped from the undead filled trenches.

“What is there to do? Monty can seemingly see all. He’ll know if we veer off the loop,” Nikolai winces as alcohol is poured over a cut on his arm. “Was that necessary Doctor.”

“You don’t want to get the wound to become infected, do you?” 

“No,” Nikolai mumbles. 

“I didn’t think do,” he finishes cleaning the wound, wrapping it tightly with the clean bandage.

“Guys, plan. We really need a plan,” Dempsey is pacing now, unable to set still any longer. He’s anxious like the rest of them, but Dempsey is bound and determine to break the cycle, and live the rest of his days in peace.

“Calm down, Dempsey. No need to get so frustrated,”

“You telling me you ain’t frustrated Doc? Because I don’t believe you, if you are,” his voice raises in volume, patience running thin. 

“I’m not saying that all, silly American,” Edward sets near Takeo, who’s staring into the flames, not really paying attention to the conversation around him. “Besides, I might have a plan that could work.”  
That peaks Dempsey's interest. “Oh? Do tell, Doc. We’re all listening.”

“We use Monty’s weakness against him.”

Dempsey and Nikolai exchange a look, and in unison asks, “What weakness?”

“Monty’s love for children. That man might love to cause complete chaos for everyone, but he has a soft heart. He cares for Sam and Eddie as if they were his own.”

“Okay but, how...are you suggesting we kidnap some kids?” Edward rolls his eyes.

“No, dummkopf, I’m suggesting we use our natural ability to conceive and birth our own children. We are all omega after all,” Edward watches them, both reacting the way h figured they would.

“What would stop him from disposing of us when the children are born?” Edward looks at Nikolai, smiling.

“Well…” Edward goes on to explain his detailed plan. All of them ow listening intently. Though Dempsey still looks confused by the end of it. Nikolai smiles with excitement, Takeo calmly nodding his head in agreement. 

They had their pla, now the fun begins.

The Giant

The moment Edward steps off the teleporter, he is greeted by his older, alternate self, smiling up at him. The narcissistic look in the older alpha’s eyes annoys Edward, but he carries on, glancing towards his friends, who are busy guarding the doors, before walking down off the teleporter. No words are spoken between the two. Instead, Edward takes hold of Richtofen’s hand, leading him towards the room to the left of the teleporter. 

The other lets out a high pitched squeal of protest as he is slammed against the wall and kissed viciously. Edward knows the other is shocked, but is pleasantly surprised when he presses his body against the other, feeling Richtofen’s erection through the fabric of his uniform pants. Heat pools between Edward’s legs as the older begins to slowly respond to the kiss, a hand coming up to cradle the back of Edward’s head. Moans fill the room as the two make quick work of their clothes, throwing them into the corner until both are left in nothing but their underwear. 

“Well, I was not expecting this when you appeared,” hands roam over Edward’s body until they reach to cup between his legs. “Oh, what’s this!” Edward looks into blue eyes as the other stares at him in delight. 

Richtofen begins rubbing his hand over the clothed clit of his younger counterpart, devious smile forming on his lips. Edward moans as he moves his hips against the hand, grinding slowly until he feels slick arousal seeping through the underwear. 

Fueled by lust, Richtofen removes his hand, and in one swift move, has Edward face first into the wall. Pulling down their underwear, he takes himself in hand, and thrusts completely into hot, wet heat. Edward lets out a delighted shriek as he’s filled, the other immediately starting a brutal pace.

Shrieks and curses come from the younger Doctor, as the alpha behind him pounds into him. His legs are spread as wide as he can get them, shaking as an orgasm rips through him. The alpha pulls out then, still hard and glistening with the omega’s slick. He turns Edward around, lifting his legs so they can wrap around his waist. Edward wraps his arms around the elder’s neck as the other pushes in, both moaning in unison. 

“For an old man….you sure are strong,” the alpha growls at him, quickening his pace. Edward moans loudly in the alpha’s ear. 

Their lips clash, fighting for dominance as they near their end. Edward’s legs grip the other's hips tighter as another orgasm rips through him. The alpha follows, knot now nestled inside the squeezing muscles. 

They’re setting on the floor now, Edward nestled into the other’s lap, still knotted together. As he comes down from his high, he feels a tinge of sadness. His gun is nearby, can feel it at the tip of his fingers, and as the now soft cock slides out of him, he leans over and grabs it, aiming it towards the other’s head. He doesn’t hesitate to pull the trigger

The others look towards him as he enters the room, all gathered near the entrance, the zombies having tampered off during his absence. He knows he’s limping when he walks, the soreness between his legs highlighted with each step. He ignores it when the other asks if he’s okay, giving them a cocky smile, making his way to the main teleporter. 

Der Eisendrache

It takes a total of three days for the older Dempsey to wake from cryo sleep, all of which saw the younger Dempsey grow increasingly more flustered as his impending heat approaches. Finally, when the older marine did awaken, he was groggy and not quite understanding what was going on. It took both Nikolai and Takeo to hold him back from jumping the poor man.

When the two are finally able to get alone, Dempsey all but jumps the older man, pushing him to the bed and straddling his lap. He grinds down onto the bulge tenting Tank’s pants. Dempsey is thankful that Edward had the foresight to explain what was going on, and surprised to find his older self simply delighted by the idea. 

They make quick work of the rest of their clothes, tossing them into a pile beside the bed. Dempsey bends over and kisses his older counterpart fiercely, tongue diving into the older’s mouth. He can feel trailing a hand down to cup his ass, pulling him closer until Dempsey is straddling his face. Dempsey arches his back into the strong tongue licking at his center, throaty moans escaping and filling the room. 

Dempsey has cum twice before the elder finally rolls them over, placing each of Dempsey's legs on his shoulders, and thrusting into the welcome wet heat. 

Dempsey screams as his older self rams into him, another orgasm racking his body, his juices flowing out of him. His legs are shaking now, everything becoming oversensitive. The alpha continues his brutal pace, relishing the sounds the omega makes below him. 

The older Dempsey doesn’t take long to cum after the younger begins to climax one last time, his knot slipping in. He stays buried to the hilt, letting the pulsating muscles milk his now semi hard cock.

He moves to the side afterwards, both panting hard. The younger can feel cum drip from his sore and used cunt, leaving a wet stain on the now dirty sheets. It’s silent until the older begins to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” 

“I never knew fucking yourself could be so good,” they both laugh for a good while, tangled in each other’s arms. 

They’re getting dressed when the elder alpha brings up the question Dempsey has been dreading. “So, what are we to do now. I’m assuming it doesn’t involve me in the picture,” It wasn't a question, and that caught Dempsey off guard.

He doesn’t know what to say, scrambling for the words that won’t come. The alpha only smiles, handing him his gun. “I get it, really.”

Dempsey doesn't take the gun, only stares shocked into identical blue eyes. “Why are you so understanding?”

Tank pauses for a moment, “Just trust me, okay. Not the first time I’ve been here.”

“What do you…” but Dempsey is cut off when the alpha grabs the gun and points it to his own forehead, smiling gently at the other marine. “What are you doing?!”

“Good to see ya, Tank,” and with that, the alpha pulls the trigger, blood splattering behind him. Dempsey stands there in shock, tears flowing from his blue eyes. He hated this, he always has, and always will.

He doesn’t remember the others rushing in, or the sound of the summoning key doing it’s cursed thing. He doesn’t remember someone leading him away from the scene, or falling to his knees, sobbing. 

Zetsubou No Shima

The island is hot and humid when they arrive at the Island. They set up camp near the beach they landed their boat on, feeling more comfortable is being near the wide ocean, in case a quick escape is needed. The sun is low in the sky, painting it blue, pink, and purple. Too exhausted to attempt anything other than sleeping, the four omegas bundle together under the starry night sky, drifting slowly into a restless sleep.

Takeo is the first to awaken, carefully moving the arm around his waist away. He looks down at his still sleeping lovers before making his way to the small lake not far from camp, intent on catching breakfast.

He returns to the sound of someone throwing up in the nearby bush. Dempsey sets around the fire, cleaning his equipment. He looks up, smiling when he sees Takeo walking towards him. Takeo sets down next to the american, placing the fish he caught to the side. To his left, he sees Nikolai kneeling behind a bent over Richtofen, who’s throwing up the contents of his stomach.

“Morning sickness has begun to plague the doctor, it seems,” Takeo begins preparing the fish to cook, using sharpened sticks, and placing them just above the fire. “Something I believe you will begin to experience soon, Dempsey.”

Dempsey huffs, “yeah, yeah. I know what I got myself into. Fish for breakfast, huh? Ain’t too bad.” Takeo nods in agreement.

The sun is setting when they gather all the pieces for the elevator, something have done multiple times before. The elevator begins to move, the closer they get to the ground floor, the more intense the scent of an alpha invades their senses. 

“God damn!” Dempsey leans against the wall, sliding slowly down it, burying his blushing face in his hands.

Nikolai has a similar reaction, curing in Russian as he goes to set next to the flustered omega. Edward seems unaffected, standing directly behind Takeo, who himself have started breathing heavy, the alpha scent sending shivers throughout his body, wet slick drips from between his legs. But he tries his best to keep his composure. 

“Will you be alright, with these two?” Takeo braces his arm against the wall now, the elevator door opening and the scent becoming stronger. Three unison moans fill the small space.

“Do not worry about us. Go, have fun, I will take care of these two.” Takeo glances at his lovers for a moment, before nodding and making his way down the hallway to the cages within the main room.

As always, his alpha, older self is setting in the middle of one of the cells. He doesn’t turn, or make any indication that he notices Takeo’s presence. He moves to set, his back against the other, as the silence draws on. Takeo’s breathing is labored now, his heat beginning as the heavy musk of plants, soil, and alpha begins to become too much.

“Your heat begins,” the sudden sound of the alpha’s voice makes him jump a little. He feels the alpha turn, now setting beside him. The lock eyes, and Takeo can feel the sadness there. “Why come here?”

In that moment, Takeo is lost for words. The other nods, seeming to understand without any words being spoken. Takeo gasps as a hand goes between his legs, caressing his center through the fabric of his pants. He groans, moving to lean back against his hands, to better grind himself against the hand. 

“I have been watching you, since you and your friends arrive,” Takeo stares wide eyed at the alpha, but not halting his grinding, need half fogging his mind. “The American and German, they expect children.”

The hand between his legs dip into the rim of his pants, beginning to pull them down. Takeo helps, shimming out of his pants and underwear, now only dressed from the waist up. He lays on his back now, legs shaking as a talented tongue dips into his wet center. 

Takeo’s hand pulls gently at the elder’s hair, moans and cures in Japanese fill the jail cell. His scent mixing with the alpha’s. He could hear moaning in the distance, coming from the direction of the elevator. He thinks of his lovers, and how they are faring, but the thoughts disappear as the tongue pulls away. He lets out a whiny moan as the alpha wipes his chin, looking up at the shivering omega.

Takeo feels himself being pulled up, a hard cock now below him. Takeo hadn’t realized the elder had removed his own clothes, now also naked from the waist down.. It takes no time for Takeo to reach back and pump the hard organ below him. He’s stopped before he’s able to thrust down on it though, a groan escaping him at the disappointment of not having the hard dick in him now.

“You wish to conceive a child.”

It catches him off guard. Takeo blinks at his older partner, he hesitates, not sure how to answer. “H...Hai.”

The elder nods, burying his face in the crook of Takeo’s neck, distracting him as he licks at the sensitive spot on Takeo’s neck. A distraction, as the elder lines himself with Takeo’s cunt, and thrusts the omega down. 

Takeo shrieks, digging his nails into the broad shoulders. They move in unison, breathing heavy, Takeo moaning loudly. Te alpha reaches up, undoing the tie holding his hair in place, letting the long, flowing black hair fall. They kiss then, the alpha’s hand brushing through the other’s hair. The pace quickens, Takeo now on his back, legs over the alpha’s shoulders, said alpha thrusting deeply into the wet cunt. Takeo’s back bows as a shaky scream escapes his throat as the alpha’s knot pushes in, locking them together. He can feel the cum pumping into him, leaving him feeling bloated and full.

Takeo lays there, dazed, until the alpha finally pulls out. The emptiness makes him groan, slick and cum dripping out in the knot’s absence. The alpha lays beside him, pulling him so that Takeo’s face is buried into the alpha’s chest.

They say their farewell as the alpha moves into position, something Takeo is all to familiar with. With one last thank you, and with one slash of his katana, the alpha life ends. 

Takeo doesn’t know what time it was when he finally makes his way back to the elevator, hair down and messy. He notices the others, Nikolai and Dempsey sleeping soundly against the other. Stepping into the elevator further, he sees Edward setting in the corner, looking tired, but pleased with himself. The two share an understanding glance, as Takeo hits the button to send the elevator back up. 

Alcatraz trip

They teleport into the lab like always, wanting to get off the hot and humid Island as soon as possible. The other Doctor is bent over a desk, writing something down in a notebook, muttering in German. Edward hesitates, feeling as if something is off. 

“Doctor?” 

The other doesn't bother turning around, but stands up straight. That's when the other sees that there’s something strapped to the German’s chest. He turns, revealing a baby, sleeping soundly against his chest.

“Doctor,” Richtofen looks up, smiling at them. “You’re early.”

“We are?” Edward moves closer, eyeing the child now stirring within Richtofen’s arms. “Is that...your child?”

Richtofen’s mismatched eyes shine with amusement, gently rocking the child as it stirs. “Ja, you are. Was not expecting you for a few more hours. I am, however, grateful that you all arrived when you did. This little one s getting impatient to eat.” Richtofen reaches for the blood vials setting on the table. “Here, take these. You know what to do, I assume.” 

A portal opens, its blue light filling the room. The child is fully awake now, whining softly and turning its head to it’s mother’s chest. “I must go, but I wish you all luck.” he heads towards the portal, but stops when Edward speaks up.

“You never answered my question, Doctor.”

The other turns, staring into Edward’s blue eyes, “You already know the answer, Edward,” Edward begins to speak, but Richtofen cuts him off. “The details are unimportant. Now I really must…”

“The father? Who was it?” It’s Dempsey who asks.

Richtofen forwards his brow, eyes flicking over towards Nikolai for a split second, before his gaze returns to his alternate self. With a smile, he turns, the portal disappearing behind him.

“Well, that was weird.” 

Everyone agrees.

Gorod Krovi

The alpha groans as Nikolai pushes him onto the dirty bed, climbing onto his lap and kissing him hungrily. They don’t pull apart as they remove each other’s clothes slowly, taking their time to explore naked skin. Nikolai grinds against the clothed cock, gasping at how big it already feels. He feels slick seeping out of him, and he groans as his own clothes rub against his swollen clit.

“You are beautiful,” Nikolai looks into the elder’s eyes then, taken aback by the sudden sadness in the alpha’s voice. The alpha’s eyes are glazed over in a drunken haze, but still hold a hint of sadness. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Tears flow down the alpha’s cheeks, and it dawns on Nikolai then that the elder must being seeing someone else, instead of his alternate, younger self. He wipes away the tears from the alpha’s cheeks, kissing each side gently. He’ll play along, for the alpha’s sake. 

“I have missed you too, my love,” the next kiss is passionate. They remove the rest of their clothing, Nikolai standing long enough to remove his pants and underwear, returning to his place on the alpha’s now naked lap. The huge cock brushes against his cunt, the head becoming wet with Nikolai’s juices. “So big,” he groans.

The alpha grins, bucking his hips up into the omega. Grinning wider when he hears a wanton moan. Taking the omega by surprise, he flips them over and onto their side, kissing the other’s shoulder as he lifts the omega’s leg high. 

“Nikolai…” the omega groans out his name as the alpha gives a few thrusts of his hips, each time rubbing his cock over the hot, wet, hole. “Please,” he’s pleading to his older self, thrusting back the back he could, wanting the delicious cock behind him to thrust inside. 

“So needy, like Nikolai remembers. Don’t worry, my beautiful wife, Nikolai will take care of you,” 

Nikolai arches his back and shrieks when the large cock thrusts inside him. The alpha begins a brutal pace, hand traveling down to rub against his swollen clit. Nikolai grips the bed sheets hard as the first orgasm hits him hard, leaving his body shivering all over.

The alpha groans at the tightness around his cock, continuing to thrust in, moving his hips faster and harder. Nikolai shrieks again when their position changes, the alpha now between the omega’s spread legs. A few hard thrusts later and Nikolai bows his back, the alpha’s knot pushing in. He curses in Russian, gripping onto the alpha’s shoulders hard.

The alpha himself groans, laying on top of Nikolai, burying his face into his neck, whispering words of love in their mother tongue. Tears come unbidden from Nikolai’s eyes, sorrow for the loss the alpha feels, and the loss that he remembers all to well. Guilt sweeps through when he remembers what he has to do, and curses. Curses Monty, cures the German, curses himself for thinking he could go through with this. 

“I love you, please, don’t leave me again,” the alpha is sobbing now, Nikolai can feel the tears soaking his skin. 

“I promise….I promise,” they sob together in each others arms.

The alpha falls asleep, his soft cokc sliding out of Nikolai, gently lays the older man on his back. He sets up and looks, watching as the alpha’s expression becomes peaceful, dreaming of a more happier times then the endless war raging outside. 

Sighing, he gets up, searching for his clothes, and quickly getting dressed. He moves back over to the bed, watching for a moment longer at the peacefully sleeping alpha. He places a kiss onto the alpha’s forehead. Taking his gun, he aims, and pulls the trigger.

The other’s understand when he comes back, eyes red and puffy from crying, guilt dimming his usually bright blue eyes. They comfort him the best they could, but they knew the omega would wish to be alone, if only for a little while. 

Revelations

“What the hell do you four think you’re doing!? Do you not understand what this could cause!? The paradox alone…”

“We are aware, Monty, we just don’t care. We’re tired of playing you’re stupid game!” Takeo places a hand on Dempsey’s shoulder, an attempt to calm the mad omega down. 

Monty looks at them, lost for words as he stares, mouth agape at them. He obviously wasn’t expecting this current situation. He shakes his head, muttering curses under his breath. “You four as the most irritating bunch of Omega I have ever had to deal with.” he looks at them again, taking in their forms. “What do you want for me then?”

The four exchange looks, silently agreeing with each other. Edward takes the lead, stepping off of the teleporter, the others following suit. “We want to stay here, to raise the children. No more zombies, no more fighting. We just want peace.”

“Why here though? Wouldn’t you want to all to just go back home? To see your families again?” 

Edward looks Monty dead in the eye, “You know we can’t do that. Out dimension is destroyed. We can’t return home to somewhere that no longer exists.”

“Listen, we can either do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice doc.” Edward looks back over his shoulder at Dempsey, who’s now being pinned to the spot by Takeo’s and Nikolai’s grip on his shoulders. 

“What makes you think I even want you or your children here? I have your younger selves, remember?”

“I know you, Doctor. You love kids. You wouldn’t be able to bare i if you knew what fat beheld these children if we were to give birth during the Great War.” 

He thinks this through, knowing that the omega German is right. Sending them back would only end in the children’s death, along with theirs. And if they all died too soon. He sighs, “Fine, whatever. I don’t even want to fight with you.”

“Really?”

“No tricks?”

“Yes really, now go, upstairs. I’ve got a few additions to the house I need to make.”

They eagerly oblige, intending on celebrating their victory over the great Doctor Monty.

Epilogue

The first child was born as the snow fell outside. Edward screams as one last push brings the screaming infant into the world. The baby boy was born with a full head of hair, black in color and sticking at odd angles. His face is scrunched up as he continues to wail. He’s named Bastion, after his great grandfather.

The second child came at dawn. The birth itself was easy, considering the pain Dempsey swore would kill him. But as quickly as he went into labor, it was over. His daughter wiggling against his naked chest, looking for her food source. He happily obliges the hungry infant, helping her latch onto his swollen chest. He names her Sally, after her grandmother.

The third is born a calm, but very aware child. It had scared those in the room, when no wail accompanied the infant. But curious brown eyes roam the room as there’s a collective sigh of relief. The baby boy is handed to his mother. Takeo names him Asuma. 

The last of the children was the hardest of the births. No matter what they did, she would not come, leaving Nikolai a sobbing mess as he curls into himself, wishing for a quick death as contractions wrack hi tired body. Monty finally intervenes, and after a few pushes, Sasha emerged from her mother’s body, screaming her discomfort at leaving her the coziness of the womb. 

For a while, they live peacefully, raising their children alongside their children selves. Monty came to enjoy the other’s company, happily adopting the name grandpa. But no happy ending is meant to last forever, as a blue portal appears, and a white haired man steps out.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests. Thank you for reading!


End file.
